


Zelgius Headcanons

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Headcanons involving Zelgius x Reader. Includes platonic and romantic, and female, male, and nonbinary reader





	Zelgius Headcanons

\- Zelgius isn’t that used to having people genuinely care about him. he’s used to solitude, and while he can manage being in the Order of Heroes, your company is new to him, though not unwelcome

\- he finds your clumsiness endearing. he sees the way you do your best to help everyone, even if it isn’t an easy task, and he admires that

\- if you expressed the desire to learn how to fight, he would offer to teach you. he remembers fondly how Gawain’s teachings helped him and he would be honored to do the same for another. he’d start off making sure you knew how to handle a blade, patient and ready to help should you fumble

\- he expects that he won’t get along with everyone in the Order, and knows that he’ll have to defend himself. what he doesn’t expect is for you to come to his aid, running in and berating whoever picked a fight with him. you’re smaller than him but you manage to make yourself seem bigger through your passionate defense of him alone

\- he’s touched by your defense of him, and would be determined to thank you for it. he has a few ideas but ends up deciding to get you a special sword to train with once you’ve improved enough that you no longer need practice blades. he has a blacksmith make you a custom hilt and scabbard, and the blade itself is engraved at the base with a message from him: a promise that no matter what, he will always be at your side to protect you


End file.
